


this type of devotion

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Kinks Cycle [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Community: femslash100, F/F, Future Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know I treat you like a queen after a scream like that,” Danielle says, leaning in and kissing Lydia on her neck until she giggled and squirmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this type of devotion

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Drabble Cycle Prompt #4: Bathing.

“Sometimes I think you do this on purpose, Lydia Martin,” Danielle says as she braids Lydia’s damp hair. 

Lydia frowns before realizing there’s no heat behind Danielle’s words.  “What makes you say that, sweetie?” She sinks a little deeper into the warm water.  Danielle’s hands move smoothly with her, draping Lydia’s half-braided hair over the lip of the claw-foot tub.  She runs gentle fingers through the knots, removing the tangles acquired from running through the preserve.

“You know I treat you like a queen after a scream like that,” Danielle says, leaning in and kissing Lydia on her neck until she giggled and squirmed.  “A warm bath, a weekend in bed, takeout from that Indian place you love so much.”

“Banshee gifts,” Lydia says with a content smile, recalling their nickname for the various purses, shoes, and necklaces Danielle bought her after a particularly taxing scream.  “Face it, dear.  You’re just too in love with me.”

“You know it,” Danielle mock-grumbles.  “Okay, up and out.  I’ve got the bed all made up for you.”  She stands and holds out a thick purple towel for Lydia to step into.

Lydia eases up out of the tub, slow and graceful, putting on a show for her devoted girlfriend.  She lets the suds and water sluice down her breasts and belly.

Danielle quirks an eyebrow and licks her lips, pupils blown.  “You sure know how to tease a girl.”

“Who says I’m teasing?” Lydia takes the towel and drops it onto the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kitty's "OK Cupid"


End file.
